A new Winchester
by dean-tbh
Summary: I was just a teenage girl doing my thing. My life was pretty good, until I met the family I never knew existed, brothers Sam and Dean Winchester. My brothers changed everything I ever believed in. They made me realize how strong I actually am. This is a story about my life, which will never be the same. (This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me )


A new Winchester

A day just like every other. The sun was shining and all I wanted to do was sleep. It was 11am and I had to go to school. This day will be rough. My mom made me breakfast but I wasn't hungry. I thought that this could actually be a nice day but it won't be, not even close. My whole life will change.

You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Stella Winchester. I'm 16. I have huge plans for my future. My grades are good, A's, some B's and C's. I want to be a doctor when I grow up. And somehow, I'm really good with Latin, love that language. This is a part of a life when girls go crazy for makeup, high heels and dresses, but not me. I love guns, cars and I love rock. I'd rather go to a shooting range than go shopping… I was different but I didn't stand out. Thank God I didn't, social anxiety would kill me. People say that I have beautiful green eyes but I don't think my eyes are beautiful. I mean, it's just eyes. I've never been easy on myself. I always hated my freckles, I always try to cover them. And then there's food. Oh my God, I love food. I love to eat, but I don't gain much, which is great. I love all kinds of pies… I've seen this badass Shelby Super Snake but I'd rather go for black matte Chevy Camaro SS from 1969. That's my dream car. But I have no one to teach me how to drive. My dad died when I was just a baby. His name was John. My mom says he was a hero, that he was saving people. Whatever that means… I asked my mom a few times what happened to him, but she said he was hit by a car. I was thinking, if he really was a huge hero, then how could he die from a little accident. Later I realized, he was a different hero. Not like Spiderman or that kind of crap… I mean a real, human hero.

My first class started, it was Math. I'm good at Math. It's not straight A's but it was okay. The class went fine. Boring, but fine. Then I had Biology. My second fave subject. History is my first. The class was great. We did the microscopy. I was examining some nerve. That was disgusting. Then I had P.E.. The weather was great so professor let I go outside. We were in front of the school. Professor went to take his stuff from the classroom so me and my friends decided to go buy an ice cream. What was amazing about my school was that is was in the middle of the town. Everything was so close to our school. Even the strip-club, gross, I know… We went to a store, we bought an ice cream and we ate it. We had to go back before the professor notices that we're gone. As we were walking, I saw a man leaving that strip-club. He was tall. And cute. It's kinda weird to say that for a 40-year-old, but anyway. My friend bumped into him and he was really rude. He called that dude a grandpa. That ''grandpa'' was like 5 times hotter than my friend, but anyway… I came to that man and I decided to apologize for my friend.

''I'm so sorry. My friend was kinda rude.'' I said.

''Don't mention it.'' Man answered. Then I heard my professor yelling ''Stella Winchester, get back here. I don't remember I allowed you to go anywhere!'' The man was so surprised

''Your last name is Winchester? That's impossible.'' The man asked. His voice was deep.

''Yeah. It's Winchester. Why are you asking?'' I was wondering what surprised him so much. Professor yelled again and I ran to school. I didn't get my answer. As I was leaving, an older man approached him. He was shorter. I think he was British or Scot. I'm not sure. He had a nice accent. And a suit.

''Kids. Am I right? In my day, we respected our elders. Of course, back then, anyone over 30 was ancient. Now 40-year-olds are still living with mommy, lying on OkCupid, and taking pictures of their food.'' The shorter man said.

''Shut up, Crowley.'' Crowley was that shorter man's name. ''Did you hear. Her last name was Winchester. How is that even possible. I thought Sam and I were the only ones left.''

''What's up with you, Dean. I'm sure there are plenty of Winchesters, doesn't mean you're related to all of them.'' Crowley said.

''Right… What do you want, Crowley?'' Dean, the tall one, asked.

''A chat. We need to talk about your... Anger-management issues.'' Crowley said.

''I don't have time for your crap. I'm done with being your little demon warrior. I'm the Knight of Hell.

I ain't your friggin' bestie, and I ain't taking orders from you. I'm done with you.'' Dean said and then he left.

Dean Winchester was a demon. A Knight of Hell, actually. The same day, Dean's brother, Sam visited him. They talked and somehow, Sam managed to overcome Dean. Sam handcuffed him and took him home. Sam wasn't giving up on his brother. He was ready to do anything to get rid of his brother's black eyes. He just wanted his brother back, he was broken without him. Sam's mom died, and he lived. Sam's dad died, and he lived. His brother left, and he just couldn't. He wasn't ready to loose him too. So Sam found a way to bring his brother back. There was a ritual for that. He just needs purified blood. He had to inject that blood into Dean until Dean became the old Dean again. At first, Sam thought he was killing him, but he wasn't. The ritual worked. He relieved. Sam felt like he can finally breathe. An angel, a real angel was with them all the time. His name was Castiel. He helped Sam get his brother back. Dean was Dean again. Sam sent Dean to his room to get some sleep, but Dean couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking about the kid he met earlier, me. He had no idea who I was, why is Winchester my last name. Dean jumped out of his bed and went to Sam. He told Sam everything.

''We have to find her, Sammy. We have to.'' Dean said.

''But Dean, how can we be sure that we're even related. I mean think about it. I'm sure dad would've told us if we had a sister.'' Sam answered.

''Like he told us about Adam? Sam we have to get back to North Dakota to see what's going on.'' Dean was concerned. You see, Adam was Sam and Dean's brother, but he's still in hell after and archangel Michael possesed him. Adam, possesed by Michael, fought against Lucifer and they both ended up in hell. Sam and Dean decided to go to North Dakota to find me.

While they were riding in their '67 Chevy Impala. Dean was worried.

''Are you sure this is the right thing? I mean Sam, she's like 16. The whole life is in front of her. She could actually be happy. She probably doesn't even know about monsters. Which is good for her. Are we doing the right thing?'' Dean was worried.

''I don't know, Dean. It was your idea in the first place.'' Sam answered. "She's a Winchester, she's already cursed."

The brothers arrived to North Dakota. They found a cheap motel and started a research.

''So get this,I found info about her from this local site, her name is Stella Winchester, she was born on April 25th. Her father's called…'' Sam stopped for a second. '' Her father, called John, died when she was a baby. She's quite famous here. The city's small, everybody knows everybody. She had a few competitions from Latin, biology, physics and computer science.'' Sam said.

''Wow, she's really smart.'' Dean said. ''But her dad's name was John. Sam that's not a coincidence.'' Sam and Dean found this very weird because their father was also called John.

''Come one, it's almost 4pm. She's probably in school now.'' Dean said and they drove to my school. I had a break and I was outside with my friends. I saw Dean again. He was looking at me. Which was weird. School finished and I saw that Impala again and I decided to go to him. As I was walking to him I saw another man with him, that was Sam. Dean saw me and they both got out of the car.

''Listen, I don't know what kind of psychopaths you are but I need you to leave, like now or I'm calling the cops.'' I was scared, I turned around and started walking to the school bus. Dean was asking Sam should he stop me. If he stops me, my old life is gone, if he doesn't stop me, he'll regret it for the rest of his life. Sam was ready to have so many questions not answered, but at least I will be happy, but Dean couldn't help himself. ''She could be our sister.'' Dean was thinking.

''Hey, wait.'' Dean yelled.

''No, Dean, don't do it.'' I could hear Sam talking.

I turned around and Dean was right in front of me.

''I know your last name is Winchester. Ours is too. My name is Dean and this is m brother Sam. Our father's name was John Winchester… I think we are your brothers.'' I stopped breathing for 5 seconds. What is this man trying to say? Why is he mentioning my dad? What's going on? I had so many questions in my head…

''What?... Get away from me! You're lying!'' I yelled and I ran away. I came home after 2 hours. My mom was so worried.

''Stella where have you been. You should've been home 2 hours ago. Did somehing happen to you. You didin't answer my calls.'' My mom was yelling.

''Who are Sam and Dean Winchester?'' The only words I said. My mom was shocked when I asked her that. My mom found a letter from my dad and she gave it to me. Without saying anything I ran upstairs.

The letter said:

''Hey sweetheart,

If you're reading this, then it means your old life is gone. What I'm about to tell you will change everyting. It will change your whole life. I'm not the hero you maybe thought I was. You know those vampires, werewolfs and other sons of bitches? They're all real. Everything you were scared of, is real. Except aliens. That's just a hoax. You know when I told that there were no monsters in your closet? I said that because I already checked it and nothing was there. You were so little. I did my best to protect my little girl but I knew that this day will come. I never wanted this life for you. I have 3 more sons. Sam, Dean and Adam. They turned out amazing. Sam and Dean are hunters. Even though I might not be alive, I still need you to promise me you won't look for them. Stella, you mustn't. You mustn't choose this life. It's way too dangerous for you. I know life throws a load of crap and I know that sometimes all you wanna do is give up, but I want you to know that being a hunter is even worse. I want you to keep fighting. I want you to be happy but you won't be happy if you decide to get involved. This life never brings anything good. Please walk away from this. It's easier to just walk away than to go through this pain. I watched all my friends leave my life, and the worst part is that I felt like I deserved when I say leave, I mean die. You're my little girl. I'll hunt everyone who hurts you. I want you to be a lawyer, or a doctor. You have a bright future in front of you. Don't screw it up, okay? You have only one life. And monsters? They will always be there. This isn't your fight. I Love you.

Your dad,

John.''

I was so angry. My mom kept this from me all these years. How could she do that? I jumped out of my bed and went to my laptop. Lucky for me, i have some skills. I managed to find the hotel where the boys were. I saw their car plate. I went to visit them. I knocked on the door.

''Who is it?'' Dean asked.

''It's me. Stella Winchester.'' I answered. Dean opened the door with a gun in his hands.

''Is it that dangerous? You have to walk around with a gun in your hands?'' I asked.

''Oh no, no, it's just for protection.'' Dean told me. ''Come on in.''

''Listen, we will explain everything, okay?'' Sam said.

''No, I know everyting. The monsters, you… Everyting! I was okay, I was doing good. Finally, I felt like every problem was gone, my anxiety was slowly fading. Everything was awesome.'' I was yelling. ''And then this happened. Who the hell are you people? Why is my dad saying that monsters are real? Why is this happening? I just wanna know what the hell is going on!'' I continued to yell.

''Just come down, okay?'' Dean was trying to calm me down. ''Please sit, can we talk?'' he asked.

I sat down and I started crying. Everything's changing. My life is turning into something I don't want. I know that will never be over. I can forget about my dreams and everything I planned about.

Dean started talking:

''Listen, I know this is huge. Finding out that you have more family. Hell, this shocked me to. I was happy that I have a sister, but I realized, I couldn't let you live like this. Not knowing your family.'' He stood up and he turned to Sam. '' Sam you know what I'm talking about. What do you think, why dad never told us about her?'' His voice became louder. ''Because he was protecting her, he didn't want Stella to have our lives and I think we should respect his wishes.'' Dean said.

''Dean you think I don't know that. But she's our family. She's a Winchester. Now every monster will try to kill her ... There is no going back now.'' I stopped Sam ''Wait, what? What are you talking about? So because my last name is Winchester, it means that I'll be haunted? No! I was in peace all these years. Why now? You know what? I'm out. I'm done. I can't do this.'' I ran out and went home. But my mom wasn't there. I was looking for her, but I couldn't find her. The smell was so bad. I saw a yellow dust all over the floor. I started crying so hard. I ran out and I went to Sam and Dean again. I explained that my mom wasn't at home. I told them something bad happened. She would never leave without telling me.

''Okay, calm down. Did you find anything weird. Smell anything weird?'' Dean asked.

''No, no, nothing. Wait… I saw some yellow dust on the floor.'' I told them through tears.

''Did it smell like rotten eggs?'' Sam asked.

''Yeah, it was disgusting. How did you know?'' I asked.

''Listen, I need you to be calm, okay? A demon took her, but don't worry, we will save her!'' Sam told me. I started crying even more.

''Crowley! If something's going on about demons, Crowley will know.'' Dean said with anger in his voice. ''We will summon him!''

''Excuse me? Summon? Demons? That doesn't sound like a good thing, at all.'' I said through my tears.

''Don't worry. He's a douche, but he'll help us.'' Dean said. They did everything they needed, said a few latin words and he was there. A man I saw yesterday. I was sitting in a corner so scared.

''Hello, boys. To what do I owe the pleasure?'' Crowley asked.

''What game are you playing, Crowley?'' Dean asked with anger in his voice.

''What game, squirrel? Who's this little tiger?'' He looked at me. I stood up, I was shaking so bad.

''So you're a demon?'' I asked.

''More like King of Hell, dear.'' Crowley answered.

''Awesome…that's just…awesome.'' I was making funny facial expressions. ''Listen, my mom is gone. The boys think…your demons, or whatever… took her, I need your help. Please help me find her.'' I took Crowley's hand. I was crying, I couldn't even talk properly. Crowley was acting weird. Like he was feeling something. Like he had feelings. His smirk was gone now.

''I'm so sorry.'' His voice became weak, quiet, full of emotions, which is weird for a demon. ''I'm afraid she's gone.'' He left. One of his demons took my mom. One of his demons rebelled. I fell on the floor. I was in tears, I was broken. My mom is gone. I have no one left. What am I supposed to do now? I lost my biggest support. It hurts. ''Please make it stop! It hurts!'' I cried. Dean got on his knees and he hugged me. After a while I sat on the bed. I wasn't crying anymore. I was staring in one dot, not moving. No emotions on my face. Sam and Dean were talking.

''What are we gonna do now. I mean, we can't just leave her now.'' Sam said.

''I don't know, man. She has no one left.'' Dean was worried. ''We can't ask her to come with us. Her whole life is here.''

''Hey, how are you holding up.'' Sam asked me.

''I'm fine! Hell, I'm fantastic!'' I was being sarcastic. Sam rolled his eyes. ''What am I supposed to do now? I have no one left. I'm jus…'' Dean stopped me.

''Why don't you come with us.'' He looked me with his beautiful, big green eyes. He looked like he was afraid I'd say no. Sam looked at Dean and then he looked at me. ''I can't. My whole life is here. I can't just leave. I don't want to be a burden. We just met each other.''

''What burden? You're our sister.'' Dean came closer. ''We have this amazing bunker.'' He was laughing. ''It's amazing. We have a dungeon.'' His face lit up. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and a little smile on my lips. ''What changed your mind? You were so against me having this life. So, what changed your mind? I asked

''I can't let you live without family.'' Dean told me. ''We're here now. We will teach you everything. How to drive a car, how to shoot from a gun… everything.'' After a long silence, I answered.

''Okay.'' I answered and looked down.

I was so afraid. One moment I had this perfect teenage life and the next, my mom dies and I all of a sudden have 2 brothers. And monsters are real? Whaaaat?

AFTER ONE WEEK

Dean took custody over me, I left my school and said goodbye to my friends.

We got into the Impala and we left. I was so sad that I have to leave my friends.

''You got a lot of friends. Listen, when you're a hunter, you can't have those kinds of connections, ever. They're weaknesses. You'll just put those people in danger, get them killed. That's the price we pay. You cut 'em out, and you don't look back. There's only one thing you can count on. Family.'' Sam said to me. Dean looked at Sam. I was listening carefully. I looked through the window and I dropped a tear.

After 2 long hours of traveling, we finally got there. The Winchester's bunker. We got in and there was a man sitting on a chair.

''Oh great, Cas is here.'' Dean said. He was quite happy that he was there. ''Stella, this is Castiel, or shortened, Cas. He's an angel. Cas, this is Stella… our sister.''

''I didn't know you had a sister.'' Cas said

''Neither did we.'' Sam asnwered.

''An angel? Could this be any more interesting? I'm Stella.''

''Hi.'' Castiel said with a very deep voice. ''How did you find out about her?''

''It's a long story.'' Sam winked while saying this.

''Okay, sit. I'm gonna get us some pie and then I'll show you your room and the rest of the bunker.'' Dean said and went to the kitchen.

''Cool trench coat.'' I smiled at Cas.

''No, it's actually quite warm.'' Cas was being serious.

I looked confused. In that moment Dean walked in with a pie and four plates. He gave us all a slice of it. I have to admit, the pie was delicious. After we ate, Dean showed me my room.

''You can decorate it anytime. Tomorrow we will go to sign you up for school, okay?'' Dean asked.

''Yeah, sure. Hey listen…um… Thank you for, you know, taking care of me, for letting me stay here. I appreciate it.'' I said.

''No problem. This life ain't easy, I didn't want you to have this life, but I can't let you be all on your own, either. You lost someone you loved the most and I understand the pain, and I want you to stay in schoold as long as possible. These monsters will always be out there, but your chance for education won't, okay?'' Dean looked worried.

''Yeah.'' I answered while looking at my photo from my duffle bag.

''Okay, try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.'' Dean said and then left.

Dean came to the library where Sam and Cas were sitting.

'Dean, I don't think this is a good idea. She's only a child. She shouldn't be dealing with these problems.'' Cas said. He looked worried.

''You think I don't know that, Cas? But she's family.'' Dean answered. ''She will go to school and she will try to be as normal as possible. We will teach her how to defend herself, she'll learn how to kill everything and that's it. She needs us right now.''

Sam just looks and him and stays silent. He's sure that Dean knows the best.

I couldn't sleep. I was way too sad. People say that you don't know what you got until it's gone. Truth is, you knew what you had, you just never thought you'd lose it. Your life can change in a heartbeat so I think we should make the most of the minutes. Somehow I fell asleep, even though I thought that's impossible. Dean woke me up the next day. It was maybe 7am. I got ready and we went to my new high school. When we got there we talked to a lot of people. They said I can start school on Monday so I got four days to be free. Dean bought me all the books and everything I needed. I thanked him. I wasn't sure if I can do this, and Dean saw the doubt in my eyes.

''Listen, Stella. This is the new normal, okay. And I don't want to see you doubting yourself. You're strong, and you're smart. I'm saying that it'll be easy. We both know it won't but you can't lay in bed and cry. You will get up when something knocks you down and you will fight. 'Cause I know you can do that, okay. I know that it'll take time to ajust to this so if you need someone to talk to, we're always there for you, me, Sam, even Cas, okay? You're not alone in this.'' Dean was sweet.

''Thanks, Dean. And you're right. I can't be the sad little girl I was before. From now on, I'll fight, harder than ever. I won't let saddness take control over me. New life, new me. I've lost someone way too close and sure, I'll be sad, but hard times will pass, right? '' I tried to be brave.

''Damn right.'' Dean answered. ''Now, let's go eat, food always helps.''

 ** _School started._**

I'll start fresh, be someone new. That's the only way I'll make it through.

First day of school way okay. People quickly found out about my past but all they knew was that my parents died and I moved here with my brothers. I've meet a few girls, we talked, we got to know each other. People were pretty nice. They would come up to me and be like: ''Heey, Stella, right? I heard what happened, I'm sorry, how are you?'' I've heard that question so many times. I must have said ''I'm fine, thanks'' at least 36 times. I didn't mean it once, but they didn't know that. Truth is, when they ask that, they don't really care about the answer. But it doesn't matter, because I feel like I don't even care anymore. I mean, when my mom died, I lost a big part of myself. I'll never be able to get that part back. I was crushed inside. It's like I became a little cruel, saucy. It changed me. But I'll suffer inside, let it all out at night, when no one sees me. I will be strong like that.

I came home, Dean asked how was my day, I said great. That's how evey day passed.

Weekend came, finally. Dean took me to their shooting range and gave me the gun. My hands were shaking so hard. That was the first time I had a gun in my hands. I, of course, sucked. Dean showed me everything I had to know. Then the fight. He showed me some moves. We practised. Dean told me I have a strong punch. And then the car. Jeez, that Impala is beautiful. We went to an emty parking lot. I did good. I mean, It's not that hard to drive a car. Days passed and every time I had free time, I would read, pratcise, study mosters. I wanted to be ready for my first hunt. So I finally asked them:

''So, when will I go on my first hunt?'' They both looked at me with serious look.

''Are you sure you're ready?'' Sam asked.

''Come one. I've practised for months. I'm good at shooting, I know how to kill everything, I can fight, I can drive… I'm tellin' you, I'm ready.'' I was persistent.

''But I thought you didn't want to hunt. We showed you some moves so you could defend yourself, we didn't train you or something.'' Sam said. Dean agreed.

''I know, but Sam, I'm full of rage. How you don't understand, I want to punch something. I want to get everything out of me. Please.'' I raised my voice.

''I don't know…'' Dean was skeptical.

''Stella, that's not good. To hunt because of rage. It could get you hurt. I know that, trust me. Rage is just like wanting a revenge. Which means, not good. That can't be your goal.'' Sam said.

''Okay, sure, I understand that. But I feel it in me. I feel like this is what I want. Yeah, I'm full of rage, but that's really not the only thing why I want to hunt. I've been studying you, guys. You're heroes. You save the world. You save people. I want to do that, too. I want to save others, when I can't save myself.'' I was kinda mad.

''What do you mean by that?'' Dean asked. ''You can't save yourself?''

''Forget it. Please take me on a hunt.'' I asked with puppy eyes.

''Why do you want to g oso bad? What changed your mind? I thought you said you want to be as normal as possible.'' Dean said.

''Yes, yes I know, but I'm here now, I realized that I want to save people. I mean, I can. You gave me this opportunity, right? I can be a hero. I want to do something right. I can't just sit around and eat. I want a purpose in life. I want to do something important.'' I answered.

''Okay, fine. Something small, okay. A vampire or so.'' Dean said. He waited for Sam to agree.

''Okay, but you have to be with us, okay? No spliting. We have to know you're safe.'' Sam said.

''Yeah, yeah…'' I answered.

 ** _My first hunt_**

I couldn't calm down. My heart was pounding so hard. I was so scared but I didn't let them see it. I was acting excited, but I was losing consciousness, I felt like I'm gonna pass out.

''So, you ready?'' Sam asked.

''Yes.'' I answered nervously

''Listen, if you're not ready, just say it, or if you want to give up…''

''Sam, I'm fine.'' I interruped him.

''Okay.'' Sam said, but he still looked so worried.

We came to Virginia. Jesus, my heart was beating so hard the whole time. We got into the house. Dean kept pushing me behind him. I was a little far away from, I got distracted. But then the vampire jumped out of nowhere, he scared the hell out of me. He jumped right in front of me. I got so scared that I couldn't react. He lifted me in the air and threw me on the wall. I hit so hard and fell on the flor. I felt dizziness, but I was still able to see everything. They were fighting. The vampire was so strong. Whey were fighting for a long time, but the vampire fell on the floor. Somehow, I managed to get up, I took my machete and I cut off his head. His head fell between my legs and I had blood all over my hands. I dropped the machete and I looked at my hands. There was so much blood. I started shaking and was looking at my bloody hands. I started crying.

''S..Sam…Dean… There's blood all over my hands. I..I… can't… I killed him. Oh, my God.. I killed..'' I was hysterical.

''Hey, Stella. Stella!'' Dean stopped me. ''It's okay. He was a vampire. He was ready to hurt someone. You did the right thing. Now let's go get you cleaned, okay.''

I just nodded with my eyes full of tears. I was still looking at my hands. And the blood was all over my legs. I think I was traumatized. I washed my arms and I looked at myself in the mirror. I just stared there. Then Dean knocked and he came in.

''Hey, you okay?'' He asked.

''Yeep, I'm cool. Are we leaving?'' I answered. Then we went outside. ''Yeah, let's go.'' Dean said.

''Hey you hit with you head pretty bad, are you okay.'' Sam was worried.

''No, I don't feel anything.'' I answered.

''That's adrenaline. You'll have a huge headache latter.'' He smiled.

''Awesome.'' I laughed sarcastically. ''What are we gonna do with the body?''

''We burry it.'' Dean answered with a sarcastic little smile.

They burried it and we came home. As soon as I stepped my foot into the bunker, the headache started. It was so hard I passed out. I woke up after awhile and I came to the library.

''Look who's up.'' Dean smiled, ready to tease me.

''Please don't even start. Craaap, the headache is so big.'' I said and put my head into my hands.

''I'll get you some aspirin.'' Sam was kind. ''Thanks.'' I answered. Sam left.

Dean looked at me deeply. ''You did good, kiddo.'' He added.

''Yeah, right. I started crying.'' I laughed, but it wasn't funny. But I had to add that laugh, 'cause if I didn't I'd break down.

''No, I'm serious. This was your first hunt. You did good.'' He lowered his head and tilted it to the right. I smiled while still looking down. Sam came and I drank that aspirin.

''it was bloody out there, wasn't it?'' Sam asked. ''Your first hunt, ha? You did good, I mean it.''

''Yeap, Dean said the same thing.'' I smiled. ''We should do it again I felt badass there, minus the crying and shaking.'' I laughed again.

''Man, I don't know, are you sure 'bout this. I mean, I saw you there.'' Dean added. ''You are so kind and pure. I saw you didn't want to hurt that vampire. That shows what a good heart you have. You don't want to hurt anyone, not event he monster. That can be a flaw when it comes down to surviving, don't you think?''

I stared at Dean. ''So you want to say that I'm soft?'' I was kinda angry.

''No, that't not..'' I stood up and left. ''Stella, come one that's not what I…'' He looked at Sam.

I went to my room. I started crying. I felt like he thinks I'm not good enough for this, that I can't do this. Oh, boy, he couldn't be more wrong. Dean knocked on my door.

''Go away.'' I answered. ''I don't wanna talk to you right now.''

''Stella, come one.'' He etered the room '' I'm sorry, that's not what I meant.''

''That's exactly what you meant.'' I raised my tone. ''You think I can't do it, don't you? Just because I'm a kid you think I can't do it.''

''No, Stella, I just know what happens to kid-hunters.'' He looked worried.

''What happens? You were a hunter when you were a kid and look at you now, you're strong, smarter, more brave…''

''Yeah, but I'm also hurt and broken and I've seen what none kid should ever see.'' Dean was talking like he wanted to protect me from something.

''Dean I get it, you want to keep me safe, I get that. But I know what I want, I know what I can and can't do, and I can fight. I have to. I need this. I need to know how far I can go. I need to move m boundaries. I used to be limited, but I realised that I'm so much stronger than I thought. And I realised that I put those limitations all by myself. I took myself for granted. I didn't appreciate my strength. And that enough. There's so much more of me than people know.'' I needed to prove myself to Dean.

Dean just stood there and looked at me.

''Okay…fine…I know you can do it so let's do it. You're officialy a hunter.'' Dean smiled, spreaded his arms and tilted his head to the left. My face lit up. I jumped and I hugged Dean so hard. He lifted me up. He hugged me so hard, for the first time in a while I felt that thight hug. For the first time in a while I felt safe. I ran outside and I saw Sam sitting on a chair. I ran to him and yelled:

''Sam, I'm officialy a hunter.'' I hugged him from behind, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed so bright and looked at Dean. Dean just lifted his shoulders with a look that said ''what could've I done.'' I was so happy.

I was doing fine in school. I studied all the time. It was 6pm and I've been studying for 4 hours. Dean came to the library and said: ''Okay, come one.'' He took his jacket.

''Where are we going?'' I asked.

''You're studying way to much, we get some pie. Sam, let's go.'' Dean yelled.

We went to Fat Mack's Rib Shack. The name's not to great, but the food is good as hell. We ate burgers and we drank some coke, and Dean being Dean, he saw a hot waitress so he went to talk to her. Sam being Sam, he went to the ''geek'' part with wi-fi and laptops because he forgot his. So I was was sitting there, on my phone when someone grabbed me. He put his hand on my shoulder and pointed a gun at my back. He told me to keep quiet or he'll kill me. No one even noticed I was kidnapped. Then Dean looked my table, but I was gone. He jumped and ran to Sam. They got scared so they ran out. They tried to call me but they heard my phone ringing on the floor next to a dumpster. Dean just yelled: ''Son of a bitch!'' They always keep their FBI suits in the car so they put them on and went back in. They introduced themselves as Agent Harris and Agent Cortese. They asked if they could see the surveillance cameras. While they were looking at the tapes I woke up in some warehouse with a black bag on my head. I was tied up.. He took the bag off of my head. It was a vampire. A really pissed off vampire. He was so full of rage that he couldn't stop walking around.

''What the hell is going on?'' I asked. My neck hurt so bad.

''Shut up! Just shut up!'' He yelled. ''You killed him. You killed my brother! I heard you're s new Winchester. A new hunter, ha?'' He was waving with his gun.

''Man, I don't even know what you're talking about.'' I was trying to get myself out of this mess.

''Oh, that's great, you don't even remember. That house, a few months ago. You cut off his head!''

He said. I was really scared. Ha came to me, he grabbed my neck and lifted me up. I couldn't breathe. He threw me on the floor and I cut my cheek. I hit to hard, I think I broke a rib. I was really bleeding.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean saw the car plate and tracked him to an empty warehouse where we were.

''Look, I'm sorry, man. He was hurting people. You are monsters!'' I was shaking. He started talking towards me, he kneeled and he punched me. I passed out. In that moment Sam and Dean walked in and saw him punching me.

''Hey, you enjoying punching kids?'' Dean asked with anger in his deep voice.

''Oh, look who showed up. Famous Sam and Dean Winchester. Ready to die?'' The vampire said the with a little smirk. Dean just looked at him with a smile and a head tilt. Sam and Dean had machetes and they attacked him. They fought but it all ended up with vampire's death. Dean took me into his arms and Sam drove us to hospital. Turns out I broke two ribs. Awesome, isn't it?

I was lying in my hospital bed when Sam and Dean came. Sam had his arms full of teddy bears and baloons and Dean had pies and burgers. I couldn't sit, hell I couldn't even move. I felt like Dean was angry at himself for letting me get hurt.

''How are you, guys?'' I asked with a smile. I was in a good mood.

''Are you kidding me? How are youu?'' Dean was kinda sad and angry. ''I'm so sorry for what happened.''

''Dean, it's not your fault, come one.'' I said.

''Yeah, it is, if I only looked after you, this wouldn't have happened.'' Dean looked down and he put his left hand on his forehead. Sam was just looking at him.

''I won't forgive myself for what happened to you. You got hurt.'' Dean was afraid to look me in the eyes. Like he let me down.

''Yeah Dean, I learned that's kinda your move. Dean I akready told you. It's not your fault. And I'm not dead so…'' I wanted to make him feel better but I think I failed.

''I'm so sorry, kiddo.'' Dean said. He had tears in his eyes.

''If it's gonna make you feel better, I forgive you, okay. But the vampire's dead. One less monster, right. And I'm fine.'' I said.

''So, are you hungry, Dean bought you your favourite pie?'' Sam smiled.

''Oh, yeah, gimme gimme.'' I said. I saw a smile on their faces. We all ate.

After a while I finally came home. Time passed and I recovered. Finally, school ended too so I had the whole summer in front of me.


End file.
